The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in the background of the invention section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A treatment of complex tissue injury or wound requires significant and potent techniques and tools to achieve rapid healing and guarantee a full recovery of the damaged zone. A traditional surgical treatment for such a severe damage is through tissue grafts. Three kinds of tissue grafts were reported, the first type called autograft which is obtained from the patient's body, the second type known as allograft is based on using a cadaver of the same species while the third one is xenograft based on a cadaver of a different species. Among these three techniques autograft is the preferred treatment, and it has been reported as such for many years. However, these procedures are associated with many shortcomings. For instance, harvesting the required tissue is a complicated and painful process for both the patient and the surgeon, and it requires a long recovery timeframe for the patient. In addition, it requires two surgical procedures which lead to an extended hospitalization period, and thus increases the treatment cost. Whereas in the other type of tissue graft, allograft and xenograft, the main stumbling shortcoming is the potential rejection of the implant by the body in addition to the possibility of infection, and transmission of diseases.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.